


A Dick the Size of China

by Kirsten



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con References, Violence, Voyeurism, Youkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-19
Updated: 2005-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanzo tied up was a pretty sight and made Gojyo think of sex, the bad kind of sex where maybe Sanzo didn't get off and just had to take it while Gojyo took what he wanted for as long as he wanted, and of course he'd make sure Sanzo couldn't ignore it the next day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dick the Size of China

**Author's Note:**

> Please pay attention to the warnings.

Sanzo tied up was a pretty sight and made Gojyo think of sex, the bad kind of sex where maybe Sanzo didn't get off and just had to take it while Gojyo took what he wanted for as long as he wanted, and of course he'd make sure Sanzo couldn't ignore it the next day. In fact, Gojyo would remind him every single goddamned day for the rest of his miserable life, and to hell with bullets and sutras. The worst Sanzo could do before they stopped Gyumaoh was throw a few insults Gojyo's way, and if Gojyo knew how to deal with anything, it was insults from Sanzo's mouth.

Gojyo relaxed, took a deep, deep drag on his cigarette and grinned. "I know this is officially non-consensual on both our parts, but hell if I'm not gonna enjoy this."

"Kannon fuck you sideways," snarled Sanzo. "If you're not going to let me up, get the fuck on with it."

"Kannon's a woman, dumbass."

"Just how ignorant are you?" Sanzo rolled his eyes and tugged on his restraints. "Kannon has a dick the size of China. The old whore could rip you apart, asswipe."

Gojyo laughed at the venom made so very, very vocal. He straddled Sanzo and sat back, let the mattress take his weight while he enjoyed the view. "Don't get your hopes up, cherry-chan. Not like the merciful goddess does you any favours. Like, now would be a good time for you, wouldn't it, if the bitch was gonna step in."

Sanzo fumed and pulled on his restraints, tried to kick Gojyo in the back. Gojyo could see the rage moving under Sanzo's pale pretty skin, fucking tectonic shift made flesh. "Are you planning to fuck me sometime this evening?" Sanzo's voice polite, quiet. Lethal. "Or are you going to sit there preening until the other two morons get their throats cut?"

Gojyo shrugged. Leaned down and blew the last of his smoke in Sanzo's face, perfectly comfortable with sexuality made public. The band of youkai watching from the sidelines didn't ping Gojyo's radar, just an kinky extra detail in an already hot, hot scene. "Muichimotsu," he said. "You ever hear of that, my lord?"

"I'm going to kill you."

"Yeah, yeah. But not until I've had my fun, right?"

Sanzo glowered at Gojyo until Gojyo was too close to glower at, and then Gojyo kissed him. Gojyo made sure the kiss involved biting; he couldn't ignore the opportunity to have Sanzo bleeding under his hands.

It was a good kiss. Gojyo put some passion into it and Sanzo responded with rage. A guy could die happy in the middle of a kiss like that, as good as death on the battlefield with his hands wrapped around some murdering prick's throat. He wondered what to do with the butt of his cigarette. Decided to stub it out on Sanzo's hip, and did.

Sanzo jerked and groaned, dragged his lips away from Gojyo's long enough to grind out, "You _bastard_."

That got Gojyo hard, and he kissed Sanzo again. The youkai had stripped Sanzo before tying him up on the bed. Gojyo was grateful, because it meant Sanzo's clothes didn't need to be ripped off. That was a job Gojyo didn't need, not when Sanzo was beginning to look just this side of dazed. Sanzo's cock was hard, too, and it leaked against Gojyo's ass.

Gojyo moved down for a better look. Stared, and touched, and licked his lips. "Sanzo-sama," he said, full of mockery and admiration. "You have a beautiful dick."

Sanzo tried to kick him again, this time in the face, but Gojyo dodged and caught his ankle and brought it to his mouth. He sucked on Sanzo's bones and Sanzo's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm sucking your ankle, moron."

"Why?"

"You have nice ankles."

"God, you pathetic half-breed freak," sneered Sanzo. "Just get _on_ with it."

Gojyo looked at Sanzo's cock, hard and dribbling over Sanzo's stomach. "Yeah," said Gojyo. "You want it now, don't you?" He moved up between Sanzo's thighs, pushed them up and back until Sanzo's knees were at his shoulders. "My pathetic half-breed cock is the first you'll ever take."

He could see Sanzo's asshole, lubed and ready, thanks be for youkai perverts. He lined up and paused to savour the moment: Sanzo, helpless with his arms spread and tied to wooden bedposts, his head on old satin pillows stained with blood and drool and god only knew what else. Blood on Sanzo's bruised, perfect lips, his bruised, perfect chin, and a brand on his perfect unbruised hip, the size of Gojyo's HiLite.

Such a pretty picture, but it'd be better if Sanzo looked pained instead of tense. "Fuck," said Sanzo, and his whole body shook as Gojyo pushed in hard and fast. "Fuck."

Sanzo's eyes were wet. Somehow that didn't satisfy as much as Gojyo thought it would, and he stroked Sanzo's arms, touched his face and his mouth, and he didn't protest when Sanzo's head came up, when Sanzo's teeth started gnawing at his shoulders and blood dripped down between them. "Hey, Sanzo. Don't panic."

"I'm not," Sanzo denied.

But he was, so Gojyo kissed him again, made it gentle this time like he would for a girl, and damned if Sanzo didn't start to moan when Gojyo began to thrust. Sanzo rocked and writhed like a worn old pro, and it was hot and good like no woman had ever been. Not even that hooker in that place, that village, it had a lake and he'd fucked her under the stars, and then Gojyo couldn't think at all, just fucked Sanzo harder and harder. Wanted Sanzo to hurt just a little, despite the panic, and wanted Sanzo to want that hurt, to beg and plead for more.

"I hate this." Sanzo sounded broken as he came. "Fuck you. I hate this."

Gojyo finished, too, buried deep in Sanzo's ass. "Sure you do," he said through gasping breaths, and leaned down to kiss Sanzo again.

-

The youkai were stupid and true to their word, and let Hakkai and Goku go. Gojyo laughed aloud as the battle raged, and he kept an eye on Sanzo throughout. Sanzo got more of them than he did. Gojyo figured that was fair, not that he'd admit it to Sanzo. There was blind fury in Sanzo's punches, his kicks, his shooting, his chanting. The sutra never looked so dark, and Gojyo closed his eyes against it as Sanzo sent it flying.

Later, blood and sweat staining their clothes, Hakkai and Goku lead the way out of the temple. Gojyo didn't look at the bodies in the corridors and on the walls, humans rotted and rotting, youkai newly dead and stiffening. He paced a steady pace beside Sanzo and his sutra, threw an arm around Sanzo's shoulders as soon as they hit sunlight.

Sanzo pushed him off and brought up his gun. "Fuck off."

"Whatever," said Gojyo. "Run all you like, _monk_. Sooner or later you'll run back."

Sanzo shot at him. Gojyo dodged, caught him and kissed him, then flipped him the bird and caught up with Hakkai and Goku. Figured he'd let Sanzo stew in it for a while, work himself into a snit. Made no difference to Gojyo. Sanzo was hotter pissed off, anyway.


End file.
